Mission Accomplished
by Madame Kiksters
Summary: Sombra was bound and determined to make Amélie smile.


**Notes:**

 **This was based off of a fortune cookie, as you might have guessed in the tags. It read "Sharing little joys offers great hope to others." I immediately thought of these two.**

* * *

"I'm outta here!" Sombra announced when she activated her translocator. She didn't even get the chance to breathe a sigh of relief from escaping Reinhardt's hammer before a flash grenade exploded and stunned her. She was barely able to see McCree raise his pistol and aim at her head before a shot rang out and she squeezed her eyes shut.

It took her a second to realize that the sound of a body hitting the ground was not her own. When her eyes finally cleared, she discovered it had been McCree who had met his end… temporarily.

She looked around for her savior and discovered Amélie smirking at the scene. Whether it was because of Sombra's surprise at having survived, or that she'd killed McCree before he'd gotten to make a kill himself, Sombra didn't know.

Before she could say anything to the sniper, Amélie grappled away from her perch in search of a new one. Was she proud of her kill? Or did she find Sombra's confusion amusing? Either way, Sombra decided to make it her personal mission to find out what other emotions Amélie could express.

Annoyance was the next emotion Sombra witnessed out of Amélie.

Amélie was already forced to find a new perch after every shot, but sometimes someone would get the drop on her. Tracer, in particular, had a knack for finding the sniper and giving her hell.

Sombra could often hear Amélie quietly scoff through the comms when her hiding spot was invaded by a flanker from the opposite team and she had to grapple away to find a new one.

The hacker decided it would be in her best interest to protect the sniper. Maybe she could even surprise the other woman?

Sombra initiated this new plan by always throwing her translocator in Amélie's current perch, in the event someone slipped past her… which they did… often. She was just one extremely talented woman with a machine gun, not a beefy overpowered warrior capable of holding several enemies at bay. Tracer was the hardest to deal with. At any rate, she would teleport to Amélie's location and fire at the enemy so that Amélie could keep sniping to her heart's content.

She didn't get any verbal gratitude… in fact she didn't get any at all, but Sombra noticed the other woman wasn't as cold towards her which was its own reward.

Sombra was lying in her bed when she made a new goal: Make Amélie smile.

Resolving to make Amélie smile was easier said than done. Sombra didn't have a clue where to start. The other woman kept her thoughts hidden from everyone, so it wasn't like she had an idea of what Amélie liked or didn't like.

Sombra was scrolling through social media when she had the idea to share funny videos with Amélie. She spent a few hours compiling the funniest videos to show Amélie, with a few cute kitten videos to spice it up.

On the way to their next mission, Sombra tested the waters and sent a link to her playlist to Amélie's holopad. The other woman straightened at the sound of a notification and pulled her tablet from the holster on her thigh. The screen lit up for a moment before she looked up and locked eyes with Sombra. Their gazes stayed locked on each other as Amélie swiped the notification away and placed her holopad in its holster.

"Focus on the mission." Amélie advised curtly.

Sombra deflated in her seat.

They failed the mission.

The next time, Sombra decided to sit next to Amélie and show her the videos. She sat so close that their thighs were touching. The cooler woman didn't shy away from the touch, but she didn't seem to appreciate it either, if her scoff was anything to go by.

Sombra hurriedly scrolled through her playlist to find the funniest video to play first. When she finally decided, she laughed before even pressing play, and held it up for Amélie to see. "This was hilarious. You've got to see it."

Amélie didn't move. It was clear she was ignoring the other woman. Sombra didn't let that deter her. She watched the videos and smiled, knowing most of them by heart.

It was on the fifth video that Sombra looked up to see if Amélie was the slightest bit interested. Her breath caught in her throat when golden eyes locked with hers. Thank goodness Amélie looked away after a moment so Sombra could breathe again.

She looked down with a pleased grin, the videos kept playing until they reached their mission, but she didn't even notice what was currently on her screen.

Their mission was successful that time.

After a few months passed, Sombra would track down Amélie in her bunk between missions to show her interesting things she'd found. Cool things about the world, interesting natural abnormalities that were being discovered by amateur photographers on a day to day basis. Amélie willingly looked at all of them.

Sombra's visits soon turned into hours of her sitting in Amélie's quarters scrolling though social media and sharing any interesting posts she found worthy of the other woman's time. She didn't seem to mind Sombra's presence and frequent interruptions, not that she was ever really doing anything other than staring off into space.

Despite so much progress, Amélie had yet to smile. Sombra decided it was time to start sharing things other than interesting posts and her thoughts about things.

"It's your favorite hacker!" Sombra announced cheerfully when she entered Amélie's room. The sniper hadn't even tried to demand Sombra wait for her to unlock the door instead of breaking in the first time she'd done it.

Amélie focused on Sombra for a second before she returned to staring blankly at the wall, lounging on her bed.

Sombra held up a bag of fruit. "I brought mangoes."

"How nice for you."

The hacker rolled her eyes. "I brought them for both of us."

"Not interested." Was the sniper's bored reply.

Sombra rolled her eyes as she stepped further into the room and let the door slide closed behind her. "You always say you're not interested."

Amélie raised a brow and finally looked at Sombra again. "Yet you continue to bring things to me."

Sombra's smile grew. "So, what are you waiting for? Grab a mango! Or do you need me to cut it up for you?"

Amélie sighed as she stood to accept the mango. Neither of them moved for a moment. Sombra was studying Amélie, and Amélie was studying the mango.

Sombra chuckled. "Do you seriously need me to cut up the mango for you?"

"No." Amélie answered before she held the mango up to her face to inspect it. "I've just never had a mango before."

Sombra's eyes widened. "Never had a mango?"

"At least, not that I can remember." Amélie looked a little disconcerted before her face smoothed. It was interesting to watch the cold mask slip over her face.

"Well, I'm glad I picked only the best mangoes to share with you for your honorary first mango." Sombra peeled the mango with a practiced ease.

Amélie was graceful in the way she peeled the fruit, but the action wasn't quite as confident as Sombra's had been. She watched Sombra slice a chunk of fruit off before popping it in her mouth with a pleased hum. She cut off her own slice and took a bite. It was sweet, and the texture was interesting, but it wasn't the best thing she'd ever eaten.

Watching Sombra enjoy her mango so thoroughly made Amélie almost wish she could experience that same euphoria for herself.

The next time Sombra brought food, it was a bag of mystery candy she'd never tried before from another country.

"The bag is really colorful so I'm hoping its contents are as good as they look." Sombra explained, not that Amélie had questioned why she'd brought the candies with her.

"Tell me how they taste." Was Amélie's bored response.

"I will taste it first," Sombra relented. "But I expect you to try some too. It's only fair."

Amélie raised a brow, but she didn't say anything further.

Sombra peeled open the colorful candy and was met with a dull colored ball of sticky sugar. She fearlessly popped it into her mouth and immediately regretted her decision. Her cheeks hollowed, and her saliva glands went into overdrive to wash away the extreme sour flavor assaulting her taste buds.

"Holy fuck." Sombra whined, her eyes stinging from the painful sensation in her mouth. "That's sour."

She sucked on the candy for a few more moments hoping to grow accustomed to the sensation or for the candy to suddenly turn sweet, in the way that many of her favorite candies had spices in the center.

When nothing happened, Sombra reluctantly spit the candy out into the wrapper and tossed it into the nearly empty garbage can. "That was disappointing."

She smacked her lips and swallowed thickly a few times to clear the taste from her mouth. It wasn't until the sour taste was removed that she looked at Amélie expectantly. "Ready to try one?"

"Judging from your reaction? No, I don't think I want to."

Sombra's eyes widened. "What? I thought we had an agreement!"

"No, you decided I would try the candy on your own. I never agreed to anything." Amélie pointed out.

"You won't even try it?"

Amélie leaned forward. "If you thought it was that gross, what makes you think I will like it?"

Oh… how that made Sombra's heart flutter. In Sombra's mind, Amélie had just admitted to trusting Sombra's taste buds and no one could tell her otherwise.

Sombra was in the training room working on increasing the amount of time she could stay invisible, minding her business for once, when she heard familiar music getting louder with someone's approach. She recognized it as one of her favorite songs.

When she heard the recording of her best friend's laugh, she knew exactly what she was hearing.

It was a video she'd sent Amélie of Sombra practicing her dance moves in her old gang's hideout. She'd been doing pretty well… until her foot kicked into a table leg and she'd had to clutch it in agony, cursing so colorfully even her fellow gang members had been impressed.

She watched the doorway and found Amélie walking inside with golden eyes on her holopad, her lips were curved into a gentle smile. Sombra felt her heart skip.

Then her invisibility timed out and Amélie stopped smiling to focus on the intruder with suddenly cold eyes. When she realized it was Sombra, her gaze softened.

"What were you doing running around while invisible? Snooping?" Amélie said almost teasingly.

It took Sombra only a moment to recover her wits. She gave a mischievous smile that was more bright and cheerful than devious. "Always."

 _Mission Accomplished._


End file.
